


Someplace Warm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While others shovel, Harry and Draco find someplace warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someplace Warm

**Title:** Someplace Warm  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** While others shovel, Harry and Draco find someplace warm.  
 **Word Count:** 262  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Silliness  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Snow/Snowman and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt #2: shovelling snow  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Someplace Warm

~

Draco shifted in bed, reassured by Harry’s warmth next to him. A moment later, however, he was sitting bolt upright. “Harry!” he whispered urgently. “We’re under attack!”

“Hm?” Harry opened a sleepy eye.

“Someone’s out there!” Draco hissed, pointing at the window. “They’re scraping their way in, or something.”

“’M tired,” Harry groaned, burrowing deeper under his covers.

“Harry, there could be someone breaking in right now. I demand you get up and protect me.”

Heaving a sigh, Harry hauled himself out of bed, Summoning his dressing gown.

Draco waited in the bedroom, shivering under the covers now that Harry was gone. He heard voices, then Harry was returning. The scraping noise outside resumed. “What was that?” he demanded.

“It’s our Muggle neighbour,” Harry said, sliding back into bed. “His walk’s not charmed, so he’s shovelling. And he was pretty suspicious about why we don’t have snow on our path.”

“What did you tell him?” Draco asked, wrapping his body around Harry’s.

“Told him one of the neighbour kids does it.”

“Good answer.”

“He still seemed suspicious, though.”

Grinning, Draco picked up his wand. “There,” he said after muttering an incantation. “Now it looks as if we need digging out, too.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“Relax, it’s just an illusion to keep our snow-shovelling friend happy.” Draco’s hands began moving over Harry’s now warm body. “Now, how shall I reward you for keeping us safe?”

“Perhaps by providing someplace warm where I can stick _my_ shovel?” Harry purred.

It was a sign of Draco’s horniness that he didn’t kick Harry out of bed.

~


End file.
